


Take Five

by Caslock



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, That is all, handjobs, tables, under
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caslock/pseuds/Caslock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An homage to the fic that got me into fanfiction in the first place. Listen I just like handjobs under tables don't judge me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Five

They looked like movie stars.

Striding down a set of red carpeted stairs, the couple scooted into a booth that was completely cut off from everyone else in the restaurant. The ceiling spanned far above them, the golden crowning sparkling in the dim lights. Below them, other patrons milled about, finding seats and being seated by over eager waiters into private booths of their own. A tall woman dressed in all white drifted over to their table and set a bucket of ice filled with two different bottles of wine and two sparkling glasses in front of the pair of men who were anything but movie stars. She uncorked the bottles silently and regarded the two.

For their fifth anniversary, Dave Strider had decided to take his husband to a live show in one of the nicer theatres of Los Angeles who was happening to be playing his favorite jazz quartet. Sollux was beyond ecstatic about it, though he had never quite forgiven Dave for making him now have to say three “S”s when delivering his name. Still, there was wine and song and they had the whole night to themselves.

“Red, please,” Dave murmured to the server’s silent gesture. He turned to Sollux, who asked for white. His mahogany skin seemed to shine more so in the dim light, his thin glasses pushed to the end of his elegant nose. Everything about him seemed to be carved from a redwood tree, all angles and hard lines. Tonight, his ebony hair had been pushed back, making his features even more defined. Simply put, the man looked stupidly gorgeous tonight.

Dave tore his eyes away and sipped at his wine, throwing an arm across the back of the seat and leaning back modishly. He  
swirled his glass and smirked at the man next to him who was following suit. Sollux crossed his legs and folded an arm across his stomach, the hand holding his wine crooked and pulled in close to his body. He normally drank red wine, but tonight he opted for white, since red would have had a one hundred percent chance of spilling on his ivory suit. Dave chose a more exuberant, if not stylish, bright red suit and black shirt, his red tie contrasting nicely. When he walked out of the bedroom and spread his arms gloriously, Sollux rolled his eyes and huffed. He had left his blonde hair in its usual messy state.

Sollux nursed his wine, savoring the however many years it had been aged. He glanced at his husband who was still draped across the plush red cushions like an oil slick. Idly, he thought about the last time they’d done anything remotely marital, coming up on a time dated one month prior. Not that they were having issues, quite the contrary. Work had devoured all of their spare time, leaving one hour a night to bond while shaving or pulling on nightclothes. This was the first night they both had off in holy mother knew how long. Sollux planned to make the most of it.

The indistinguishable chatter melted away as the lights around the room dimmed further, plunging them into a state of semi darkness. Dave moved over subtly, letting his arm drape above his date for the evening and tilted his head back smugly. Sollux pursed his lips slightly to hide his smirk and straightened up slightly.

Presently, he felt delicate fingers stroking the fabric on his shoulder. His smirk stayed and he took another sip of pinot.

“Dave I can read your mind,” he muttered. The music coming from the stage combined with their seclusion made it incredibly hard to hear anything in their booth, but he kept his voice down all the same. It was more exciting that way.

“What I can’t slip my arm around you anymore?” Dave whispered to him, his face suddenly inches from Sollux’s ear. The darker man shivered involuntarily but kept his calm composure.

“You can do whatever you like, DS,” he shrugged, “but keep in mind I am aware of your intentionth.”

Dave grinned wickedly and moved his hand to Sollux’s arm, scooting closer.

“Fine you caught me,” he muttered, tilting his head to let a puff of breath out against Sollux’s neck, flicking his tongue out slightly, “sue me. Put me in handcuffs. Take me to the station and book me.”

“Dave you know what happened when we fucked with handcuffth,” Sollux breathed, leaning his neck to the side. Dave chuckled and placed a soft kiss to his husband’s jawbone underneath his ear.

“What, you’re saying you didn’t enjoy yourself?” he questioned. His other hand had found its way to Sollux’s thigh and was resting innocently there. Sollux glanced at it for a moment before turning to Dave and giving him an exasperated look that was full of shit, if Dave said so himself. Sollux’s arms were still crossed as he thrust out his chin again and turning his gaze to the musicians on stage.

“Either way,” he said between more sips, “you can control yourthelf until we get home.” Egging Dave on like this was possibly  
Sollux’s favorite game. If he could get Dave to break, he’d consider the night a success. Dave, on the other hand, had no intention of doing so and proceeded to tighten his grip on the ivory fabric, placing his lips directly next to Sollux’s ear again.

“Is that a challenge, Captor?” he whispered. Dave’s voice had dropped an octave or three, giving off the impression that he had turned into a lion. Sollux wasn’t visibly shaken but didn’t know why he suddenly felt like a gazelle.

“Everything’th a challenge with you, Thtrider,” he murmured back, “maybe I’m jutht pointing out that I have faith you can latht another three or tho hourth without begging for my hot body.” Dave’s eyes narrowed and he pursed his lips. His husband was being sassy tonight. This would prove to make things more difficult than he’d originally planned but Dave Strider was all about making things harder. He inwardly cringed at his stupid pun and vowed to never do anything like that ever again.

“Well you know I’m all about making things harder,” he spluttered. Shit, Dave, he’s never going to beg for you on hand and knee throwing out lines like that. Unsurprisingly, Sollux snorted and rolled his eyes behind his thin glasses.

“Dave, pleathe,” he managed to say between bouts of giggling, “any more lineth like that and you’ll have me thtraddling you right here in thith booth.” Dave snarled at Sollux’s attempt to turn the tables and patted himself on the back for a much better pun.

“Don’t you try to turn the tables on this, Sol,” he said between chaste kisses to said man’s neck, “that’s my job. I don’t even know if you’re aware of all the intricacies of table turning. You probably just think it’s a bunch of fancy wrist flicking.”

“And you’re implying I know nothing about fanthy writht flicking?” Sollux retorted quickly, taking another drink and letting his bottom lip run along the glass slowly. One of the main reasons Dave fell in love with the guy in the first place was his ability to keep up with Dave’s constant barrage of awful puns and ramblings. It sent a shiver down his spine, the fact that even after all these years he could still point out with certainty all the reasons he was in love.

Dave let a small groan emerge from the back of his throat as his thumb rubbed circles in Sollux’s thigh. He could have sworn he heard Sollux moan lightly but chalked it up to his imagination. He had a collection of Sollux’s noises stored away in his brain for occasions when he was busy or in the shower or times like these when he desperately wanted to hear it.

“I don’t know why you lie to yourself like this,” he sighed against the ochre cheekbone, “it’s not healthy, just admit you want me to get you off under this table and I will be happy to oblige you.” His hand moved higher and rested in Sollux’s lap not as innocently as before. Sollux’s breath hitched and he downed his wine in one go, setting the empty glass on the table and crossed his arms even tighter than before. He set his knees apart, rooting his feet to the floor stubbornly.

“You can go right on ahead and try it,” he said defiantly, “but I don’t know if you could handle yourthelf. Just a friendly warning.” He smirked and settled back in his seat, confident he had Dave in a bind now.

The blonde was just not having it. He let his eyes rake over the now slightly spread legs and damn if Sollux wasn’t just being a little bitch about the whole thing. He couldn’t just go to town now, not when the smirking, one-upping asshole had just thrown himself wide open. Shit didn’t work like that. Dave removed his hand, searching for his glass of wine to down it. Luckily, their server had left the bottle on the table for them. Fuck everyone and their easy access tonight, no matter how enjoyable. As soon as his glass was full again, it magically disappeared and when Dave turned back to his husband he found instead a set of long fingers at his chin.

“Liquid courage can’t thave you now.” Sollux’s voice had dropped to a criminal baritone, one that if used in public would get you sent straight downtown, no trial do not pass go do not feel up Dave Strider on the way. Dave would have said something in retaliation, something about how he didn’t need wine to feel up the choice ass in front of him but was cut off by a set of teeth snagging his bottom lip and then made like his wine and vanished.

Motherfucker.

The band onstage had begun to play a more upbeat number and for the life of him, Dave couldn’t put his finger on what song it was. He was distracted by the long pair of legs gracefully crossed at the ankle and the delicate smirk that had meandered onto his husband’s face, like the guy really had him in a corner. Dave could almost hear the narrator from Dukes of Hazzard asking the audience how he was going to get out of this pickle. 

As his hand slid back up smooth fabric, Dave opted for silence since that seemed to piss the guy off more. As much as Sollux talked about angels would sing the day Dave Strider shut the hell up, more trouble came to pass in his stubborn silence. His belt was worked loose and soon the idiot DJ was slowly pulling down the gold zipper, letting his fingers glide along specific points as they went. He flicked his eyes up to rake over Sollux’s face and it was painfully stoic. Except for the way his bottom lip had disappeared. Dave grinned and let out a soft chuckle.

Sollux was just not having it. He was determined to see this out with a poker face that would take Dave’s to the bank and zero out all of its accounts. He tapped his foot to the music and pulled his chin up higher in the only act of defiance he could muster. Shit and now there were expertly trained fingers slipping past his waistband and of course this was the only night he went commando. Of fucking course. Sollux’s eyes widened when he realized that Dave was most certainly making good on his earlier suggestion.

Mismatched eyes narrowed as they settled on the triumphant face of one Dave Strider. “You are thuch a bi-“

His sentence ran head first into a brick wall going seventy on a motorway. Sollux’s head connected with the back of the booth as Dave worked away at him, not realizing that he had been achingly hard for some time and fuck when did that happen? This idea was shot in the knee and went down as the blonde backed up his talk of fancy wrist flicking and Sollux’s stoic face soldiered on in the face of inevitable defeat.

Dave was currently multi tasking, another useful hobby he had picked up, his hand still making the man beneath him twist and turn on the inside while his lips had decided to worry at the perfect jaw line in front of him because really who wouldn’t?

“You know you can enjoy this, Sol. I won’t think your resolve any less. I know I can be too sexy for my own good sometimes.”

Sollux snarled, his poker face shattering as Dave’s rolling voice washed over him and his hips ground up like the traitorous bastards they were.

“I would thay ‘fuck you’ but I know what winner of a comeback you have for that one,” he threw, feeling himself slip down an inch or two and darting his eyes around, knowing full and well that no one could see them. Dave laughed softly, his hand pulling off an acrobatic pirouette that every handle would be deathly envious of. Sollux groaned and it was over. He would get back at Dave later but right now he had put his remaining resources into keeping his voice to a reasonable volume, maybe right underneath ‘B-52 taking off’.

“Shit, Dave,” Sollux was balancing precariously on the edge of oblivion, the music around them fading and all he could hear were Dave’s quiet encouragements, a completely different beat thrumming through him.

“C’mon babe,” Dave was pressed against him, his nose buried under Sollux’s ear and pressing light kisses whenever he wasn’t letting jumbled sentences fall out of his mouth and suddenly it fell open as Sollux’s head fell back, teeth buried in his lip. His vision went white and his breath caught in his chest, which had tightened up and caused his limbs to catch fire.

When his breath had returned, he opened his eyes and the music came back, a steady beat and Sollux had to fight to realize that it had always been there. Distantly he could hear Dave murmuring something.

“What?” Sollux slurred and it wasn’t the wine.

“I said these guys are gonna be less than happy about how we used their fine napkins,” Dave repeated, throwing said napkin on the table and redoing the ivory pants, belt sliding back into place. Sollux hadn’t uncrossed his arms the whole time. A glass of pinot appeared in his hand and he turned to look at his provider, who had the biggest shit eating grin on his smug face.

Dave didn’t get much sleep that night.


End file.
